


Potions Brought Us Together

by inquisitivelife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione is 19+, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitivelife/pseuds/inquisitivelife
Summary: Left in charge of babysitting three teenage boys that had somehow turned themselves back into toddlers, Severus is made to watch them. Feeling like he's being punished to watch these three, a Know-It-All witch shows up with dinner and an idea sparks in the Potion Master's mind. With his idea coming to life these two don't realize something starts to brew between them.





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you guys like my new fic. Yes, I will return to Mending Lives. I am still at a writers block with the recent chapter I am on. Comments are always welcome.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters the lovely J.K. Rowling does. I just write for fun without any profit made.

One would expect three fully grown boys to know better than mess with a potion of unknown substances. One would expect. Though there were those rare times that common knowledge would escape one's mind such as theirs…who was kidding him. Severus knew for a fact that you had to be a dunderhead for such a thing to happen. So why punish him?

Why was he stuck baby sitting three young men...well actually three toddler boys. Severus couldn't believe that Minerva had the audacity to make him responsible for the outcome of this incident. There were plenty of teachers inside Hogwarts with more experience on watching toddlers than he.

In fact he knew Poppy could watch them and still run the infirmary, after all she had all the experience of helping raise her younger siblings. But no, the Head Mistress decided that he should be the one watching these three numskulls. How was he to go about his normal business when he had three rambunctious children causing havoc in every room they enter. He still needed to brew potions for Poppy, grade papers, go places and see people….well the first three were true though the last...no so much.

Severus was a solitary man, he liked to be left alone to his own demise. But here he was breaking up a fight once again between three little boys, who seem to bicker at one another over something ridiculous.

"Potter! Weasley! Malfoy! Desist this infuriating squabble!" The dark wizard growled, pulling the blond off the redhead, all the while holding onto the boy wonder underneath his arm.

"He called me weasel!" Bellowed the toddler version of Ron. "And he took 'Arry's glasses too!"

"I did no such thing." Retorted the miniature version of Draco.

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

A heavy sigh left the potion master's mouth as he felt the onslaught of a headache that he never felt before come forth. The bickering of these three were way much worse than the petty arguments they had when they were young men. Sure they sent hexes at each other, but that was something he could live with. This on the other hand, not so much.

"Enough, is enough!" He yelled, "if you three dunderhead can't get along then all three of you can go to a corner and stick your nose in it until I say other wise."

This was easier said than to be done. There was some difficulty placing them in their designated corner. They either cried, kicked and screamed or both once they were set down for the short time they were there. After sometime has past, the toddlers realized that all their fussing wasn't getting their way, they ceased their bickering, gazing once in a while over their shoulders at the dour man, hoping that he would let them out.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Severus plopped down in his chair with another heavy sigh. Minerva was really going to get an ear full when these little brats were put to bed. Really why was he the one being punished for their stupidity. If there was a bottle potion with no name written on it one would not consume the contents. That was just plain common sense.

Groaning, he heard the sound of shuffling feet. "I said, stay put."

"Yes, I bet you did professor. And seeing how all three of them are still in the corner. I doubt they were moving." An amused feminine voice said, with the accompany of a tray being set down on his desk.

Obsidian eyes blinked open, gazing up at the curly haired woman standing in front of him. "Miss Granger." He mumbled, sitting up straighter in his chair. "I had believed you were one of them. My apologies." Nodding in the direction of the three boys.

"It is all right, sir. They can be a handful, can they not." She said, with a light sigh and shake of her head. "All three of them were already a handful, but now…" The witch chuckled, shaking her head. "I really thought they were smarter to know not to drink the potion, even after I told them not too. But boys will be boys, I guess."

The wizard's ears perked to the witch's words. _So the know-it-all warned them. I wonder if Minerva knows that. But if she does then why did she make me responsible for them._ He commented silently to himself.

"Even though they all became friends after the war, it seems they never lost their boyish stupidity. Not to mention their need to show off. Between you and me, professor I think that they deserve this. Has Professor McGonagall asked you to make an antidote to reverse the affects of what is surely the cause of a de-aging potion?" She asked, looking over at the boys and waving over at the shy redhead.

_Why didn't I think of that. Merlin their stupidity is now rubbing off of me._

"No, she has not asked me to make one. The headmistress knows that I'm a potions master, Miss Granger. And she more than likely knew that I would need to brew the reversal potion. But there is a dilemma." He felt like a fool for not thinking to start brewing it. But once again there was a dilemma as he had told the witch. He was stuck watching the three menaces and to bring them in his private lab was suicide.

"A dilemma? How so?" Hermione asked, turning to look at him with a confused look on her face.

"Well as you can see I am in charge of watching the three of them and more than likely Professor McGonagall thinks it's wise to allow the potion to run it's course and wear off over time. Almost sort of like a punishment for them." _But in all actuality I'm the one being punished._ "And seeing how I'm responsible for them, I cannot leave them unattended to brew the reversal potion, which takes some time to make. I cannot possible leave them alone nor can I have them in the lab while I make it, not with all the dangerous ingredients they could get their hands on."

Severus stared at the witch after his words fell silent. He took in her knitted brows, and lower lip caught between two perfectly white rows of teeth, he knew for a fact that the wheels in her mind was turning. After several silent minutes passed between them and regardless that this silence didn't bother him, it felt awkward having her stand in his office for this long without a word being said.

Clearing his throat, he steeple his fingers. "As much as I enjoy your silence, your presence here is no longer needed. Now if you don't mind, I would like you to leave."

"I'm sorry, enjoy your meal. I bet those three are starving." She said turning and walking towards the door, only to stop short and swirling around with a confused look etched into her face. "I just don't understand why the Head Mistress would have you watch them when there are others that can watch them so you can make the reversal potion."

"To make my life a living hell I guess." He mumbled putting his cutlery down after cutting the boys meat into smaller pieces.

"I hardly doubt that."

"Oh, you hardly doubt it. Well Granger, you don't know her like I know her." He hissed, waving his hand in the air and setting up a small table for the boys to eat at. "You three can get out of the corner and sit down to eat your meal. If you three start fighting you all will go to bed….in fact if only one of you do then all of you will still go to bed with out food. Now why are you still here?"

Shaking her head she crossed her arms. "Well I don't believe she did it to make your life hard. In fact I think she is punishing them more so than you."

"Oh I disagree with you there. I'm stuck with these three until they are back to normal. And I do not know how to raise toddlers, as you can see. Also you know first hand I don't deal with children so well other than scare the holy shit out of them. I wouldn't mind if I wasn't the only one watching them, but I am. Now if you don't mind I would like to eat my meal in peace, before those three start a food fight."

Hermione cocked a brow and slowly shook her head and took a seat. "You just took care of them right there just now. And if you need help you should just ask. I'm sure the other professors can help you."

"Again I disagree with you. Mcgonagall wouldn't even think about having Pomfrey help me out." He told her, stabbing at the piece of meat on his plate and sticking it into his mouth with a sneer towards the girl.

To be quite honest it was quite interesting to the dark wizard that the chit had come here bring food for all of them, and just to chit-chat. In all the years he had known the witch they never exchanged pleasantries before, especially after the war was over until now. But here they were conversing while he sat and ate his meal.

Glancing over at Potter, Weasley and Malfoy an idea struck him. If he was to find a way to rid himself the burden of those three, Granger may be the answer for that. And by the looks of it she would be more than willing to help him. After all she did say that all he needed to do was ask for help and it was winter break so she wouldn't be bound by homework. And if he played his cards right he may be able to push all the responsibility he had over to her in the end. It'll take a week for the potion to be made, but during that time at least he will be left alone in peace.

Picking up the glass of pumpkin juice, he eyed the witch over the rim of his glass, then set it down with a clink. "Miss Granger, may I ask you for a favor?"

"Depends on what kind of favor?" She said skeptically.

"Could you help me keep an eye on them? I need to have time to brew the potion if we are to change them back. But I also have to brew potions for Madam Pomfrey before the next term starts along with grading the end of the semester exams before classes resume."

Once again the witch grabbed her lower lip between her teeth nibbling on it as she quietly thought through his request. Severus couldn't avert his gaze from this action of hers. He was drawn to it. Sure he had seen her plenty of times chewing on her lower lip like she was doing now while brewing potions or taking a test, but he still couldn't avert his gaze. This action was alluring and he wanted to be the one to nip the tender flesh and sooth it with a kiss.

What the bloody hell was he thinking? This was Granger. The know-it-all witch, the pain in his arse, with her constant questions and annoying hand waving. Though the latter she didn't do now as she did when she first came to Hogwarts.

Snapping out of his revere in time to hear her agreeing answer, a weight lifted from his shoulders all the while his lips curled slightly upward.

"Excellent! I do appreciate your help."

A blush dusted itself over the curly headed witch's face. "Well sir, it's not right that you are stuck watching them all the time. You are unable to get your work done and if Madam Pomfrey needs supplies it's wouldn't be right to keep her waiting on those. And like you said there are dangerous ingredients in the potions lab that children shouldn't touch, especially these three." She said, looking at the now three droopy eye boys and chuckled softly. "It seems they are ready for bed. I can help you settle them down for the night."

"That will not be necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You should go and get some rest. After all you'll need all the energy you can conserve with these three."

"All right, professor." Hermione said, raising up out of her seat, with the wizard following suit. "I'll be here after breakfast to watch them."

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

"Think nothing of it, professor. I am always happy to help." Her words were softly spoken, as she looked over at her now sleeping friends, smiling at them and then turning to look at the dour man. "I should be going. It wouldn't be wise for me to stay. It would be bad if they woke, then they would surely turn into hellions and be harder to be put down. Good night, Professor Snape."

Severus watch her leave quietly out of his office. He really felt foolish now. He never rose from his seat for anyone except for the dark lord, but that was due to the fact he didn't want to be hexed. But here he was standing up for Granger out of all people. It was almost as if he was a young gentleman who fancied a woman he had his eyes set on. Which was not the case.

No, he was just grateful that she had accepted to help him out. The sad thing was that she didn't know he was just using her to get out of an obligation that Minerva had chained him to. Hopefully she wouldn't realize that. But he knew better than that.

She had grown up to be quite a woman, a woman who knew how cruel this world can be. And all that had taught her to read everyone. Regardless that she had agree, he knew that she was reading him, looking for some kind of inkling to leak from him. But he was a superb spy, the witch wasn't going to be able to see anything unless it was freely given.

Though he knew she was an intelligent witch, both book smart and worldly smart, he couldn't help but notice that her body had all the curves in all the right places as she left. And in all actuality that was one thing Severus couldn't stop staring at, was at her now womanly body.

As the door silently shut behind her, he warded it with several spells, alerting spells that will notify him if one of these dunderheads would wake and decide to take a trip beyond his office during the middle of the night. Levitating all three of them, to his private chambers, he transfigure three chairs into little cots and set each boy gently on each one then tucked them in for the night.

When he was done he had made sure his wards where set up through out his living quarters. He made sure that they wouldn't be able to take any books off the shelf. It would be a disaster if they would be able to get a hold of his precious collections. But not only that it would be horrible if they tried to toss them in the hearth then try to touch the flames they created. Knowing them though they more than likely would be attracted to the tempting dancing embers once they were ignited.

Letting out a yawn, Severus doubled checked everything before heading off to bed himself, thanking Merlin that he wasn't going to be stuck watching the brats after tonight.


	2. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! I was worried that this story would be horrible, but seeing how many are liking it boosts up my confidence that I did make the right decision on posting it up. Again comments are well worth it. Also I am in search for a beta, I have edited my work but like many I normally skim over it and never catching our mistakes.
> 
> All these lovely characters belong to the lovely JK Rowling.

Hermione bound down the silent halls of Hogwarts all bright eyed and bushy tail. It was officially the first day that she was going to help out Professor Snape to take care of her now toddler friends. She had prepared the night before, packing children books and toys that she had transfigured out of random objects for them to play with. Full of excitement the witch knocked on the dour potions master’s door and was greeted by a sour sight.

To say the dark wizard had slept as well as she did was an understatement. It looked like the man didn’t sleep a wink last night by his appearance. The original dark circles underneath his eyes were darker than ever, his hair was not lanky but in disarray and his mood...well that was another matter altogether.

“Good morning, sir.” She said brightly walking into his office once he stepped aside to let her in.

“Is it? And here I was swearing to myself that hell had sprung forth and sent demons to torture my soul even more than before.” Severus murmured, with a roll of his eyes as she said that was nonsense. Sighing heavily, gesturing for her to follow him through disillusion door off to the right in his office. “This way, Miss Granger. Those demons are in here making a muck.”

Hermione followed him through the doorway with a shake of her head. Surely the professor was being over dramatic in his dour ways, but as they entered what she assumed was the living space of his private quarters she had to say he was right.

The scene before her was a scene she could only imagine in films, never in real life. Though this was the wizarding world after all and not the muggle world. And knowing from first hand from many babysitting jobs she did over the past summers, she knew that toddlers could find their way into anything if they put their mind too it. And that was exactly what had happened in here.

Staring at the scene before her, she shook her head as Harry hanged off the chandelier and was swing from side to side. While Ron threw his food at Draco, who was blocking the incoming globs of oatmeal with the couch cushion. And from the looks of it, Snape was going to snap at any given moment with his fingers clutching the bridge of his nose and a sneer gracing his lips.

Quickly stepping forward, Hermione pulled out her wand stopping the next sailing glob of food from assaulting the furniture and the blond boy who was crying loudly.

Severus watched in awe. How was it that this witch could handle these ruffians with such ease, when he couldn’t even get them to settle down. But here she was taking control of this situation, and righting the room back to once it was before they started to get out of hand.

Watching this play out before him, he was glad that he decided to have Granger take charge of these brats. She was a pro at it, while he was not and seeing how she shooed him away,  he happily left her with them.

- \---

The rest of day had gone with out pain. Severus was able to get what he wanted done without so much as a headache and without listening to the bickering and crying of those three boys. He didn’t care how Miss Granger was fairing with them. She surely was not faring badly seeing as there was no younger running a muck in the silent castle.

Bottling up the last pepper up potion for the infirmary, he smirked upon hearing the familiar footsteps of the headmistress’ stopping at his door searching for tweedle dee, tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber. After a few seconds past, he sighed heavily, looking over his shoulder at the woman.

“Minerva, it’s useless to be searching for them. They’re not here.” He said, turning his attention back to the box he carefully shrunk and slipped into his pocket.

“And where are they if they are not here, Severus? I thought I told you to watch them.” McGonagall said, entering further into the cold dungeon lab.

“Yes, you did. And as you forgot Minerva, I am the potions master here. And watching three damn toddlers is impossible to do along with brewing and so forth. Luckily for me, Miss Granger offered to help me out with them.” Smirking, Severus turned fully around and leaned back against the table.

“So you threw your responsibility on to her. I thought I told you to do it, not to find someone else to do it.” She remarked, glaring at him.

“Not necessarily threw it upon her, more like placed it upon her. Besides she happily agreed to watch them. And to top it off she’s a pro at it, unlike I who is not.”

“She is a young lady, not a mother how could she know how to take care of them? You on the other hand are around children all the time.”

“Yes, because teaching pubescent children is the same as taking care of toddlers.” He snarled back, yellow teeth grinding against each other. “You placed three boys into my care and expected me to watch over them. And you, Minerva know for a fact that I don’t know how to raise a toddler, let a lone three. I was just lucky enough that she came around and offer her assistance out of pity. If she didn’t there would only been disaster as an outcome. Who knows if this castle can handle a second destruction. With that aside please tell me you had contacted Mr. Malfoy’s parents along Weasley’s for the other two dunderheads?”

The older witch nod, a grim look on her face as she turned her attention away from the wizard. “It seems that both sets of parents are at this time indisposed. The Malfoys are on the continent, and so are the Weasleys. Not together mind you, but they are both visiting for different reasons as I know. So you’re stuck with them until that potion wears off or you find the counter to the effects. And I expect you to find one now seeing how you duped Miss Granger to do your dirty work. I don’t want her to be shackled down with them while you gallivant around.”

Severus rolled his eyes, stalking away from the Headmistress. “Then you should have thought twice on shackling them on me.”

He couldn’t believe that she had the nerve to do that to him. It was obvious from the start that she had tied him down with those boys, and he thought it was genius of him to be able to convince the know-it- all in helping him for….well the entire day, while he did go and do what he pleased. Sure he had brewed, graded papers, read the Prophet, brew some more, but none of that brewing consist of brewing the reversal affects of the potion those three idiots consumed.

In all respect, he believed those three deserved to be in the form that they are in now. They may not act like or remember who they were when they were fully grown young men at this moment in time. But once they returned to their normal selves they would remember everything. And he couldn’t wait to punish them for all of this.

Though that did leave Miss Granger. She was the smart one in the group of morons, she could have stopped them, but she didn’t. She only warned them not to do that and that’s all she did was warn them. If only she did more than just warn them. Perhaps hex them before they consumed it. To his knowledge she knew a couple of nasty hexes, maybe she was waiting for him to make that potion so she could do just that.

Severus smirked with the image of the curly hair witch hexing the three stooges implanted in his mind. It was an image that he wouldn’t mind seeing happen and he would be in the shadows laughing his arse off at the entire scene.

With lips still curved upwards, he entered his office and strolled through the room entering his private chambers in silence. If he wasn’t already quiet upon entering, he would at the scene he had walked upon.

Sitting in the center of his couch illuminated by the glow of the fire was Granger with one sleepy boy on each side of her and one sitting on her lap as she read a familiar muggle children’s book out loud. It was homely picturesque scene. One which fell out of the pages of a book and one from his dreams.

If one knew him as well as they thought they would have known that he had dreamt of a family long ago. One that involved him and Lily. It was a silly dream even he knew that but he could dream, and that he did.

He always dreamed of their little family, a happy one full of love. But those dreams deteriorated when he destroyed the friendship between them by that one horrible, disgusting word. Even if that didn’t happen, Severus knew that nothing would have happened between them. Lily was in love with Potter, anyone was a fool if they couldn’t see it even he who was in denial their entire Hogwarts school life. And even after Lily’s passing, he still found it deep in his heart that he wanted a family of his own.

But this wasn’t his family. Those boys were not his sons and this woman, this incredible, annoying, sophisticated, wild beauty wasn’t his wife. Nor would she ever be. Granger was almost twenty years younger than he, she was his student regardless that one day she wouldn’t be. The fact that he was so much older than her, that their pasts weren’t ideal. He was cruel to her, even if it was for looks only. How could someone like her fall for someone like him, a tainted, cold hearted bastard, who rarely smiled or laugh. He wouldn’t even fall for someone like him.

Lost in his thoughts, he quietly moved away from the entrance to his drink cabinet pouring him a glass of fire whiskey. Severus didn’t realized that the melodic voice ceased a short time ago, or that he was being carefully studied by those warm honey colored eyes belonging to the young woman.

Hermione gazed at the dark figure. She had to admit to herself that he did look healthier. He had gain some weight which she thought was good for him. He was awfully to thin before the war and now that it’s over he looks so much better in her opinion, though his attitude could lighten up just some. Though she couldn’t blame him, he always had his guard up, and being snarky was one way that she figured he used as a defense mechanism, to keep people at bay.

Though the look she seen on his face while she read to the sleeping boys was one she never seen before. It was a yearning type of look which made her heart beat quickly and that surprised her more than the look on his face. It was her reaction to the look on his face. Snape never held such a look in all the years that she knew him, even how little she knew. He was always barking snide comments, sneering, or looking down his nose at them. But never this sort of look. It soften his face, making him look strangely younger than his years and well...quite attractive. Even though she thought he was attractive in an intelligent sort of way, but without his signature sneer. To be truthful to herself, she thought he looked cute, big nose and all. But he would never know that.

Hermione wonder why seeing her and the boys sitting on the couch made him look at them in such a way. It puzzled her. Made the gears in her mind turn. Perhaps Snape wanted a family. Of coming home to a wife and kids, but he didn’t seem like the type of person who would wanted that.

Internally sighing, she pulled out her wand and set up the three boys cots and carefully set them down and tucked them in for the night before packing up her things. She left a little bin full of toys so the boys had something to play with when they woke and not try to destroy the place before she arrived the next day. Making sure she had everything, she walked over to the small table where Snape sat.

He looked up at her when he felt her magic surround them as she cast the mufflito. “Did they cause a ruckus for you?” He asked, his deep voice penetrated right down to her core, shaking her from her normal confident self.

“At first they tried, but we came to an understanding, I think.” She answered, moving the slipping strap of her satchel back up on her shoulder. “They were quite wild, though they needed a firm hand and plenty of timeouts to make them realize they can’t do what they want to do. It’s funny, I know they should know better, but in the state they are in I have to remind myself that they are toddlers.” Hermione told him with a light musical laugh. “But between you and me, they will being ruing the day when they are back to their normal selves and I hex them for doing something so idiotic as what they did when I warned them not too.”

“You should have kept that to yourself, Miss Granger. For just saying what you just said will earn you detention for the rest of the year.” He said, hiding the fact that her laugh made his his whole body tingle. Not a horrible tingle, like those cackles of Bellatrix, but one that was pleasurable and warm. Her laughter was one that he wouldn’t mind hearing more often or to be the one to cause her to laugh as such. What was he thinking? He already berated himself a short while for having such thoughts of a life with her.

Shaking himself out of his revere, he looked at the witch who was smiling down upon him. He was thinking that she would be shaking or looking worried for the fact that he had threaten to give her detention. But no, the chit was standing their smirking, and somehow he found that amusing and it made him laugh. His laughter startled her more than his threat, she never heard him laugh, never seen the warm look on his face and as a second passed, she felt herself laughing along with him.

“Well since I can’t hex them due to school policy about teachers hexing students, I leave you fully in charge to teach them a lesson and I won’t give you detention for it since you are doing it in my stead.”

“I’ll keep you to that. Well I best be off. Good night, sir.” She said, smiling and turning to leave.

“Let me walk you to the door,” he said, raising out of his chair and walked around the table and guided her through his living room and through his office.

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning. I left some toys for them to play with if they wake up early and I asked Winky to keep and eye on them if they should wake before you. Oh and they shouldn’t destroy your place again, if so they will be learning how to clean up after themselves and will be losing snack time. I’m not cleaning up after them again.”

That shocked him. “You cleaned up? You could have asked the elves to do it, Miss Granger.”

“I know. And they tried, but I threaten to give them clothing if they did. Besides it did give me something to do while those three napped and gave me time to look at your extensive collection of books. And it’s Hermione.”

“What?”

“My name, sir. It’s Hermione. We are after all members of the order and all, besides we went through a lot. You can call me by my given name.”

“It’s not proper.”

“It is if we are behind closed doors, sir. Besides Professor McGonagall calls me by my given name, so does Professor Flitwick, actually many of the professors do. I don’t see why you can’t.”

“And have they giving you permission to call them by their given name,...Hermione?” He said, her name rolling off his tongue with ease.

The sound of her name coming from him, made that strange warm feeling fill her belly again. Blushing lightly she nodded slowly. “They have. Am I allowed to call you by yours?”

“Perhaps, but as of right now, no.”

“Oh...I see.” Hermione said a little sadly.

“One day, Hermione. Now like you said it is getting late.”

“That it is. Good night.”

“Good night.”

He watched the door shut behind her, before he smacked himself in the head. The broken sound of her voice made Severus regret his words of denying her to use his given name. But he had his reason for doing so. Regardless that the entire staff has given her their blessing to use theirs, they were not him. He did it for the shear fact that if he allowed her to use his name that he would allowing his thoughts of wooing her acceptable, when obviously they weren’t. Not at this time at least.

Scratching the back of his head, he headed back in his chambers. Stopping by the boys cots, tucking them back in before heading to his own rooms to change and grab a blanket and pillow then headed back into the living room to settle down on the couch to sleep. Even though Miss Granger said that she threaten them and had Winky keep and eye on them, he still didn’t trust them. Besides that, he didn’t want to wake to what he had awoken to earlier that day again.


	3. Apprenticeship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed  
> These lovely characters belong to the lovely JK Rowling.

Couple days past and Severus still hadn’t started making the reversal potion as of yet. In all actuality the dark wizard didn’t want to make the potion with the shear fact that he would resume back to his lonely life. With having the three stooges still in toddler form he was able to enjoy Granger’s company. As sad as it was to admit it to himself, he really never notice how sad of a life he had. Of course he knew it was a pathetic one, but he truly never notice how much it was.

Having the witch appear at his door every morning was a blessing in disguise for him. They had spent eating breakfast together with the boys, and he would end up being on his way to his lab where he ended up grading papers, brewing other potions except the one he needed and day dreaming. Oh how he day dreamed. And if one came in upon him in such a state they wouldn’t know what to do with him, except to panic.

His dreams consisted fantasies of a curly headed witch, and a family that was out of his grasp. They plagued him day and night, and it was because of these dreams he procrastinated on starting that infernal potion that would rid him of three headaches. But even though it rid him of those three it would also rid him the company of a know-it-all who he had come to enjoy having around immensely.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned his head back against the tall back of the chair he sat in, and slowly inhaled a breath of air. He knew he couldn’t keep avoid it much longer. Especially when he knew how bright that young woman was. And knowing with out a doubt that she knew it didn’t take this long to brew such a potion.

As much as he wanted Granger around he knew he couldn’t keep her around because of his sad, pathetic loneliness. Besides that, Christmas in two more days and if he was in her shoes he wouldn’t want to spend it the dungeon bat, but with her friends who he had left her to babysit. Letting out a long sigh, Severus rose from the stiff piece of furniture, he moved to his work bench and started on the potion that should have been done since day one.

–

“It’ll work, won’t it?” The witch asked the wizard as she administered the potion he had given her during lunch on Christmas Eve to the boys.

“It’ll work, Granger. They’ll be back to their normal dunderheaded selves in no time.” He told her, moving towards the hearth.

Severus, sat comfortably in his chair by the fire as the potion transformed the three dunderheads back to their full grown selves. He could see Granger biting her lower lips as she tried keeping her cool as they grew back to their normal size, but for how long was she going to keep it when they were conscious and knew what had happened. Whatever it was, he was staying to watch the show to start.

As the boys grew back into their adult selves, Hermione covered each one with a blanket, seeing how they out grew their toddler clothing. The witch waited patiently for the potion to work and by the way of how they moaned she knew it had worked.

“How do you three feel?” Hermione asked the three no longer toddlers, as they sat up and rubbed their temples.

“’Oi, Mione, can you not yell. Just be quiet, I feel like I was smacked in the head with a rogue bludgers.” Ron grumbled, rubbing his head harder as the other two nodded in agreement.

If she was anyone else she would have felt an ounce of pity for them. Unfortunately she wasn’t one to pity three ignoramus boys, who where warned by her not to drink a potion of unknown substances.

“Oh?” She whispered, with a scowl then rose her voice to make their pounding heads ache even more. “Why should I be quiet, when you three numskulls drank that potion. You’re lucky that you three just turned into toddlers.”

“Which was a nightmare in itself, Granger. Now like Weasley said, could you stop yelling, my head feels like it will be split open.”

“Yeah, Hermione. Just give us a couple minutes before nagging at us, I don’t need you to start sounding like my mum.”

_Not smart Weasley._ _But thanks to your lack of wit, it seems that I will be seeing some sort of entertainment tonight_ _._ Severus internally commented, sipping  his  firewhiskey.

And it seemed that those words were the last straw for the witch. Glaring at all three of them, she sent several stinging hexes at all three of them. She was going to make them forget how bad their head hurt once their arse were swollen and sore from her.

“Don’t you three start to patronizing me about being to damn loud and nagging at you three for being such idiots. And that is exactly what you three are so wipe that sneer from your face Malfoy. I warned all three of you not to drink it, and you three still did it anyways. What would have happened if it wasn’t a de-aging potion but poison instead, huh? You guys would have been dead.” She paused and turned to the boy wonder, and pointed her finger at him. “And you, you Harry James Potter, I will not have you die because of your own stupidity. I risked my neck during our entire tenure of school for you to defeat Voldemort just to have you end up dying because of a stupid bet a year later!”

“You’re all lucky that Professor Snape was kind enough to take care of you guys and make that potion to turn you three back to your regular dimwitted selves. You guys need to be thinking him for taking care of you. Because I know if Hagrid got wind of this he would had probably have taken care of all three of you and Merlin only knows what would have happened to you three if that had happen. No offense to Hagrid, but he isn’t ideal to take care of three small children, who knows you three would have been dead.” She raise a brow at the red head. “By the look on your face Ronald you remember exactly what you three were like during that short time you were children again.”

“Yes, I remember all to clearly. And I remember you also taking care of us. I never thought I would be more afraid of you then him. No offense Snape, but she is bloody scary when she’s upset.” Snape waved him to continue seeing how the boy bit his lip. “But I would have liked to been with Hagrid. It would have been more fun then sticking around in the dungeons.”

“Oh yeah, lets go to the half giants place while we’re toddlers, Weasel. Just think of all sort of trouble we would get into with him. Who knows we could have been lunch for some beast with him keeping an eye on us. I for one am thankful to these two, even how scary you both are.” Draco commented, picking himself up off the ground and holding the blanket closely to his body and bowing towards the Potion Master. “Thank you, for taking care of us, sir. And thank you as well, Granger. Now if you don’t mind, I wish to return back to my dorm to dress in proper clothing.”

“You may go Malfoy, as well you two.” Severus said, nodding his head at the blonde, redhead and dark haired boy to go only to smirk which stopped them from turning their back towards them. “But before you three leave I want to dish out your punishment for such reckless behaviour. As of today you three have detention with Flitch until the end of the school year. Now get out of my chambers.”

The three trouble makers darted out the room as quickly as possible leaving him and Granger alone. It was the first time they were truly alone together, and Severus didn’t know what to say to her. After all there was no reason to talk to her anymore, seeing the problem that kept them together was now fixed.   
As silence hung in the air between them, conjured another glass and poured a small amount of firewhiskey for the witch and handed it to her then refilled his glass.

“Thank you, sir.”

“I apologise that this is all I can offer you. You helped me out tremendously, Hermione. I owe you for that.” He paused, taking a sip from his tumbler, looking away towards the fire before continuing to speak. “What can I do to show you my appreciation?” He asked her. Knowing how silly it was to ask her, but he wanted to know what he could do, even though the underlining truth was that he was prolonging his time with her. He knew that she received her N.E.W.T. scores already. She was the only one who took it early, before anyone else and the ceremony for her graduation was after the new year. And he wanted to spend as much time he had with her before she left Hogwarts for good.

It was surprising to hear the dour wizard ask how he could show her his appreciation for her help. In all reality, the witch thought that she would have been dismissed with her friends, but she wasn’t. Instead here she was drinking firewhiskey with her potions professor contemplating on asking him the question that had been plaguing her since she received her letter on her N.E.W.T. scores.

“Well I do have something to ask you, sir. As you know that I had taken my N.E.W.T.’s and that I received my scores back and seeing how your standards are high, I was wondering if…well if you would take me as your apprentice.”

He didn’t say a word. In fact he couldn’t really speak. He thought that this was the last time he would see her. But here she was asking him to be his apprentice, to further teach her the knowledge that he has gained. And even how much that made his heart beat wildly in his chest, and knowing that he would be able to spend more time with her, he just couldn’t say yes, to her...not at this time at least.

Allowing the silence between them grow again, Severus turned his gaze back to the witch who’d been in his dreams of late. He stared at her for a second longer then closed his eyes and shook his head no slowly. “I can’t. It’s not that you’re not brilliant and you are exceptional in potion making but I never took an apprentice before. I swore I never would. I didn’t want to endanger their life because of my spying. So I need to stick to my oath. There are still people out there that would want to hurt me, or those that are close to me. And being my apprentice your safety is in my hands, your well being is in my hands. I can’t jeopardize you because of those still out to get me.”

“But the war is over. There is nothing or nobody out there after you that I could think of. If there was then they would have come after you by now. And regardless, I fought in the war as well. I know how to take care of myself, you shouldn’t worry about me in that aspect.” She said quickly, sitting up straighter. “Please, sir. You’re an amazing potioneer and I want to learn from the best I don’t want to learn from someone else.”

“No,” he said with a sigh. “I just can’t.”

The witch sucked in a slow breath of air, and released it as slowly as she inhaled. “Well I won’t take no for an answer. Not yet. Why don’t you think about it. Then I’ll ask again later. Thank you for the drink, sir. And Happy Christmas.” She told him, setting her glass down along with a wrapped packaged he didn’t notice until now. Rising up out of her chair, she left the dour man along staring at the perfectly wrapped shiny present.

–

Hermione knew Snape was avoiding her. Harry had told her it was just in her mind, but she knew it, deep down she knew that that dark dour man was keeping his distance from her and nothing or no one could tell her other wise. She didn’t understand why he worked so hard to stay away from her. Was it all to terrible to just talk to her about the apprentice ship one more time before the new year came?

If she didn’t hear from him before then, then she would have to find another. And she didn’t want to do that. He was her first choice, he was knowledgeable in all aspects. He even was able to save himself from Nagini’s venom by his exceptional potion making, and his quick thinking of taking an antivenom before meeting with Voldemort on that horrid day. There was definitely no other person she would have as her mentor.

But every time she saw a glimpse of him from the corner of her eye or turning around the bend and she went after him, he was always gone in a blink of an eye just like this very moment as she ran into the headmistress out in the courtyard.

“Good afternoon, Hermione.” McGonagall said with a smile.

“Good afternoon, Minerva. By chance have you seen Professor Snape?” Hermione asked, the elder witch.

“I have. He’s was on his way into Hogsmeade. Stated about having to get something. As to what I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Hermione said a little sadly, looking down the long trail that headed towards the snow covered town.

“May I ask why you’re in search of him?” She asked grimacing as the upset look on the younger witch’s face.

It did not please the headmistress to see this on her star pupil’s face, but Hermione wouldn’t know as Minerva kept her face placid while she answered her. “I was hoping he had the answer to my question when I last spoken to him on Christmas Eve. But it seems that I haven’t been able to talk to him since then.”

McGonagall waited for her to continue to speak, to tell her what it was that she asked him, but it was obvious that the young woman wasn’t going to say. “Well there is always tonight. I’m sure you can wait on asking him whatever question it is. After all I told him he couldn’t miss it so he will definitely be there.”

“Really? That’s good to hear. Well I best be going, I’m not quite done packing as of yet. And I want to make sure that I have enough time to get ready for tonight.”

–

Severus had avoided the know-it-all for the remainder of the week except for this bloody night. And he knew that as he watched her stroll towards him, in that black cocktail dress that hugged her womanly curves. He didn’t, no couldn’t be confronted by her again about the apprentice ship and he knew she would bring that up. It was a subject that he just didn’t want to talk to her about. He was having impure thoughts about her, thoughts that made him ashamed for. As much as he kept denying it, he wanted her, he wanted her not just because he hadn’t touched a woman in a long time, but for other reasons.

He couldn’t doubt it, he was attracted to the witch, she was intelligent, witty, strong willed, and well everything that he wanted in someone who he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with. And there was the problem. She only wanted an apprenticeship not a relationship with a snarky potions master.

“Professor Snape.” Hermione smiled brightly at him, taking a sip from her glass of champagne.

“Miss Granger.” He greeted her with a nod. “How are you this evening?”

“I am well. A little sad though knowing this is the last night I’ll be spending here, unless...” she paused looking up at him through her lashes, in a seductive way or so he thought. “Have you given any thought of my preposition?”

“I have.”

“And?”

A heavy sigh, left his mouth as he set his now empty flute glass on the floating tray passing by. “I told you already I won’t take on an apprentice. I’m a bastard in all sense. I won’t be easy on you, even if you are a know-it-all. Actually I would be ten times harder on you. You would leave crying after a week, you would regret choosing to go this course.”

“You’re sure about that? How do you know I would leave crying after a week. Who knows I may make you cry with pride and joy for having me as your apprentice.” The witch said with one brow raised. “You never know if you don’t give me a chance to prove myself to you.”

“A chance?” He chuckled at that. Then a thought popped into his head at that given moment. If he gave her a trial period and made it incredibly hard for her, she may end up leaving realising that he was right about making her runaway. But if he gave Granger a chance, how was he suppose to push her from his mind when she would be around him constantly? That was a question he didn’t know how to answer.

Running his fingers through his hair, he let out another heavy sigh. “Fine, I’ll let you be my apprentice...don’t celebrate now Hermione. Listen to me first. I’ll let you be my apprentice as long as you pass my trial period. It’ll be a chance for you to prove yourself that you are capable to handle everything I throw at you.”

“And now long is this test trial of yours?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“It will start when school commences again to the end of the school year. That’s when I’ll determine if I’ll have you as my apprentice. Does that sound fair to you?”

Severus could see the gears turn in her head, from the look on her face and that way she nibbled on her lower lip. He knew this was a mistake. But damn it, he didn’t want the witch to leave so soon.

“Sounds good. I’ll prove that I’ll be a great apprentice to you, Professor.”

“Severus.”

“What?”

“You can call me by my given name. I’m no longer your professor, but your master. And I won’t have you call me master. I never liked that when I was an apprentice, and I wouldn’t want anyone under me to call me that. Also before I forget.” He paused pulling out a refilling quill with a bow tied on him from his robes pocket. “I got this for you as a congratulations present. It’ll come in handy now.”

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.” Hermione said softly taking the gift and gently ran her fingers over the soft feather, and smiled up at him, as the bells rang midnight. “Happy New Year, Severus. And thank you again for the lovely gift.” Taking a step forward, she rose on her toes and kissed him on the cheek briefly and stepped back, turning and walking away with a light blush on her face that match the one on his.

“Happy New Years to you too, Hermione.” He whispered, feeling the tingle on his cheek where the witch’s lips had touched.


End file.
